Bloodline Curse
by Hanyou-Ria
Summary: Naruto finds out about his bloodline limit, recently been changed due to various reasons, R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto...

**A/N:**This is my first fanfic, I will always accept criticism, it's what makes you into a better writer. I also appreciate people congratulating me, it makes me know that my efforts are appreciated.

Many years ago, the name of Uzumaki was famed throughout the world. They had the strongest bloodline of them all... The Uzumaki Bloodline was being able to use every other single bloodline that their blood permitted. For example if a member of the Uzumaki Clan had even the tiniest amount of Uchiha blood in them they would be able to use the Sharingan. Now if this same clan member had also any Hyuuga blood he would also be able to use the Byakugan.

Due to their bloodline and also the many times that they produced many talented Shinobi the Uzumaki Clan grew strong, the Uzumaki clan had been nomads until they decided to situate themselves in the Hidden Village of the Leaf, Konoha in Fire Country. The other Villages grew wary; Konoha might soon take upon the role of Head Hidden Village. This would ruin the other village's economy, so soon assassins were sent to take down the children of the clan and the weaker members so soon the clan would dwindle and fade.

Unfortunately, these attempts worked for the Uzumaki Clan was not expecting any attacks on their lives. In the present day only 2 Uzumakis live on, one of these being Naruto and the other one, Rea, and she is where we will start our story.

Rea stood, leaning up against a tree. It was time to finally head home to Konoha, she wasn't sure why she had ever called it home. She hadn't actually been born there and had _never_ even been there. The reason why she was finally returning to her clan's resting place was not because she wanted to go, it was because she had too. Her cousin, Naruto, was finally approaching the age when he would finally have to learn about his clan's secrets, namely their bloodline but also their curse.

She opened her eyes and walked a few steps forward. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, but had fair skin and a more cautious attitude. Her chosen outfit was much like Sakura's except for the fact that it was white and it had no circle. She had no forehead protector for she didn't belong to any village. 'Okay! Time to go!' she thought.

Okay this is where the prologue ends... Please R & R... I need some affirmatives before I press on...


	2. Truth

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…  
  
Naruto couldn't see why he had to be on a team with that jerk, Sasuke. True, it was okay that Sakura was on his team but that pervert Kakashi, got very annoying. They had completed a few missions, but still Naruto was viewed as the annoying brat of the party, that thought he was all powerful, he'd show them!  
  
Here he was training his butt off so he could be Hokage one day and finally could say to Sasuke that he was better than him. But for some reason the work never really paid off. The tree he had been punching was reduced to shreds by Naruto who had been punching it out of anger.  
  
'Time for some Ramen!', Naruto said cheerfully to himself.  
  
Naruto was eating his Ramen with relish stacking bowl and bowl on top each other, placed down enough money to cover the food and cheerfully walked off towards his home to rest so he could complete the next days training.  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Rea looked behind her, the tall gates of Konoha standing proud. She had just come through the side entrance to Konoha after traveling hard to reach her destination. The ANBU she had presented her passport to had seemed very testy about her last name, she thought for a few moments there that her was thinking about not admitting her to the village, as if she was going to be a threat to it. There seemed to be some thing calling her, telling her to stay, some homely aura telling her that if she stayed she would never regret it. This must have been what made her ancestors live their lives here, but this calling made Rea uneasy. The wind which she felled a strong kinship too was telling her not to stay, to Rea it felt like the calm before a storm. How long would the gentle breeze stay before the howling winds took Konoha into the storm?  
  
She suddenly shook her head dispelling these thoughts. She was here to accomplish a mission, to tell her only relative remaining about the clan's secrets and history. But the problem was now that she thought about it, Where to start? Deciding that the best possibility was too wait until morning she checked into one of Konoha's many inns.  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Rea woke suddenly, the sun was yet to rise and the clock on the table next to her told her it was 4 am, her normal waking time. She rose from the bed, had a shower, breakfast and everything else you'd expect someone to normally do in the morning. It was finally 5 am when she left so seek her cousin.  
  
So far she had heaps of luck, either that or everyone in the village knew Naruto. Probably the latter, Rea hardly had any luck. She stopped outside a door, it looked to be a small apartment, fit for one person to live in. This was where her sources confirmed her cousin lived. She knocked, and after a minute of waiting patiently she had no answer.  
  
Frowning, she decided to wait for a fair while before knocking again. Half an hour later, she started to hear sounds of someone readying themselves for a day, she heard water gushing and later she heard the faint sound of a jug steaming away and also she thought, faintly smiling, the sound of someone talking cheerfully to themselves. As she listened she started to hear part of the conversation, 'Naruto, you really shouldn't talk to yourself you know!'.  
  
'But the first sign of pure genius is talking to yourself! And if I want to become strong, I'll then have to talk to myself!'.  
  
Rea grinned outright, and knocked on the door. It opened and finally Rea looked into the eyes of her remaining relative.  
  
'Huh, Who are you?', Naruto asked testily.  
  
'My name is Uzumaki Rea', Rea answered.  
  
'Uzumaki Rea! Your like one of my relatives!?', Naruto exclaimed pointing dramatically at her.  
  
'Yes, Naruto, I am your cousin, and I'm here to tell you something'.  
  
'Really! You're here to teach me how to become stronger! Wow!'.  
  
'Um… Yes, Something along the lines of that'.  
  
'So when do we start?', Naruto said jumping straight to the point.  
  
'How about after your training, at say here?', Ria asked.  
  
'Great! I'm going to become stronger! Just wait Sasuke! I'm going to become stronger than you and become the next Hokage!', Naruto then promptly waved a cheery bye as he ran down the street towards where Team 7 meet before their missions.  
  
Rea sighed, trust her only cousin to be very thick and immediately think that all she was going to do was teach him a few techniques so he could become stronger. Now she'd have to find someway to past the day, as she started heading towards Konoha's comprehensive Library.  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Rea was amused, she had just be looking at the Clans of Konoha, a book which states all of the clans of Konoha and information about their bloodline abilities and was amused to find that the book only had the tiniest amount of information about the Uzumaki Clan that went like this:  
  
**The Uzumaki Clan  
**  
_Reputed to be one of the strongest clans of all time, assassinated by other villagers for some obscure reason. No information known about bloodline abilities._  
  
To Rea, a book was supposed to be a written text that was sure about its answers. This text was a fair league or so from the truth. At least no one knew anything about their special bloodline and what it could do. She closed the book and placed it back on its shelf. Looking at her watch it was time to head back to her cousin's home. So she could finally begin his training.  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Naruto arrived to find his cousin already leaning against the wall next to his apartment's door. 'Where do you want to go train?', Naruto asked her energetically. 'First I need to explain a few things to you in private', Rea answered.  
Frowning, Naruto unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped inside closely followed by Rea.  
Naruto when to get something to drink as Rea sat down on a chair. When Naruto returned with 2 steaming mugs and sat down opposite her on another chair she started to explain.  
  
'Naruto, you never knew to my knowledge anything about your clan and their bloodline abilities', she began, 'Therefore that is what I'm here to tell you'.  
  
'So your not going to teach me how to become stronger?', Naruto said disappointedly.  
  
'No, This is not going to be your ordinary training. But It will make you strong very strong. But first I will tell you about the Uzumaki clan's history', and she proceeded to tell him about what is mentioned in the prologue, 'But, they didn't kill all the Uzumakis, there was one survivor to the massacre. This survivor, surprisingly with the name of Naruto, told the infuriated Konoha council to do nothing. Because Konoha would most probably fall if they declared war on all the other villages, instead Naruto continued the line of the Uzumaki, but unfortunately most died young after only one child was born. Continuing the line of descendants, In this day and age, hardly anyone knows anything about the name Uzumaki or what secrets it holds. But when I teach you about your bloodline abilities you must promise me only to use them if you have to and not tell anyone about your bloodline unless you use your abilities. You see, our bloodline has a curse, because not every Uzumaki can handle our bloodline. That's why they died young, you can never tell if they would be able to handle the full power of the bloodline. I believe you can, but it would be better that you not risk your life in such a foolhardy way'.  
  
'Wow, I never knew my family had such a history! I've got to tell everyone!', Naruto then turned jumping around about to go and open the door.  
  
Rea grabbed Naruto's hand before he could open the door, 'Did you actually listen to the last part of what I said? When I told you not to tell people about your bloodline unless you actually performed one of the Jutsus, which I told you not to perform unless you absolutely had too!'.  
  
'So when can I learn these Jutsus?', Naruto questioned her, 'I need to get stronger fast!'.  
  
'See this?', Rea said as she turned her palms upward so he could see the marks. Naruto gasped, on each of her arms there were dark red lines stretching from her wrist which ended in a circle on the underside of her elbow.  
  
'When I awaken your bloodline you will have these on your arms too. So don't get freaked out if you suddenly see the lines grow when I unlock your powers', Rea said.  
  
Naruto nodded slightly, looking at his arms and wondering what that would be like.  
  
'Okay! Lets start this!', Rea then place her right hand on Naruto's forehead and started to mutter some ancient words under her breath. She bit her thumb and placed a dab of blood on each of his elbows.  
  
Naruto's eyes widened considerably, in front of his eyes tiny channels just like the ones on his cousin's arms were starting to appear and take form using the blood she had dabbed on his elbows.  
  
Rea walked towards the door but then turned around, 'Meet me here, same time, tomorrow, we will start your training in your bloodline then'.  
  
She opened the door and strode out onto the street, the sun was setting. She had taken a fair amount of time performing the awakening. Time always flied by what seemed like a minute then had really been 2 hours. It was time to think up a training schedule, she thought, sighing.  
  
=========================================================================  
  
How was it? Answer the questions? For those who didn't realize, no the chuunin exams haven't be around for them yet. 


	3. Learn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

Just clearing somethings up: Naruto is not like really super doopa powerful. He's just the same as ever but he might get some fancy moves and become more powerful than he originally was.

"_thoughts"_

... **Kyubi ...**

[**inner sakura]**

'speech'

Rea stood opposite Naruto in the training field she had selected; the wind blew harshly past, making the trees unstable. She had spent an hour teaching Naruto the different aspects of the bloodline limit she was going to teach him this week. Rea had already decided that all she needed was to teach him a few bloodline limits and then be gone. Rea wasn't particularly strong; her relationship with Naruto wasn't exactly cousins either, before the massacre there had been a very big extended family. The problem was that most of the Uzumaki clan didn't wish to marry into other clans with bloodline limits, instead only marrying common ninjas.

In this department Naruto's line had been very lucky; they had the largest amount of bloodline limits in any of the Uzumakis. Making them the strongest and most feared, but then the curse might consume Naruto too, like it had consumed many beforehand, thinking that they were strong enough to use their full bloodline limits without thinking about the consequences. The only things that Rea gave hope in was that Naruto was actually smart enough to think about the possibilities that might occur. But if it did occur perhaps he could rely on the Kyubi to be able to stop Naruto from going off the edge.

This week Rea was teaching Naruto the Sharingan, it was probably one of the best bloodline limits she could teach him at all, but also one of the most complicated. She sighed, something that Naruto frowned at.

'Okay Naruto, close you eyes and start to mould chakra in your eyes, this well ignite the Uchiha blood and start the Sharingan', Rea instructed, 'Okay, open your eyes so you can see these seals'.

Naruto opened his eyes revealing the Undeveloped Sharingan. Rea was shocked, it should have taken him a few days to even master the first stage of Sharingan with even using the Jutsus to activate it. Naruto was no ordinary child.

Time to start the exercises to get it up to mastery, Rea decided.

'Okay the lesson ends here for today. Experiment focusing different amounts of Chakra to the eyes. If you find an amount that you can get 3 commas in the eye use that amount. The eye will then allow you to not only copy movements but also Jutsus as well', Rea stated.

'But it was such a short lesson! I want to learn more!', Naruto protested.

'Well, don't use your sharingan in public, only use it when you are by yourself and no one else will be able to see them. Meet me here in a week's time and we will see what you can do by then. Also read this book', Rea handed him over a book called _Bloodline Limits_.

Naruto held the book with clashing emotions, "_Me read? I'm not very good at it... But this is your chance to make yourself stronger!"_

He finally nodded and started to walk away reading the first page of the book. As he walked off Rea sighed, the next thing was Water manipulation.

It was a week later, and Naruto stood in his bathroom looking at his Sharingans. The book that Rea had given him had listed the Sharingan, his eyes were known as the second form of the Sharingan, Mastery stage. He wanted to be able to go to the final stage but he apparently had to kill his best friend. Naruto didn't want to kill his best friend, he didn't even know he had a best friend. And being alone a lot of the time he didn't have a friend to kill anyway.

"_It's time to go", _Naruto thought, and he walked out the door to the calm village basking in the afternoon sun.

Rea stood in front of Naruto as he performed his Sharingan, when he finally opened his eyes to reveal the Mangekyou Sharingan she wasn't surprised. After mastering the first stage so easily she was ready from more surprises from the disguised genius. But she was still confused, it had taken a year or so to finally master the second level of Sharingan, but Naruto had mastered the third level in just one week.

'I'm impressed Naruto you actually managed to master the second stage of the Sharingan in one whole week', she congratulated him.

Naruto just grinned at the praise.

'I'll be leaving now', Rea said.

'What!', Naruto exclaimed, 'For like good?'.

'Yep', Rea affirmed.

'But you can't leave i've only mastered one bloodline!', Naruto protested.

'I've taught you all I can for now, i'm sure you'll meet more people who will eventually teach you all you need to know'.

'So you're just going to leave! Like that!', Naruto clicked his fingers.

Rea nodded and walked off leaving a very shell shocked Naruto behind. He had finally met his one relative and she only stays and talks for one week! _Just my luck..._

Naruto was furious, he now had no one to train him and Sasuke was probably going to get stronger by himself.

**I can help you know.**

Naruto frowned at the voice in his head. The Kyubi, why did he have to interfere at a time like now?

**First of all if you want to increase your speed go and get some weights**

Again Naruto frowned weights? Speed? Okay! After Naruto had joyfully went shopping and bought the medium weights in the ninja essentials shop he put them in his clothes to find that he could hardly even walk.

Naruto took a shaky step and another and fell down. _Damn_, he thought, _this is harder then expected_. But nonetheless Naruto continued to walk around and finally run and jump in his new training outfit.

Kakashi arrived to find his three students ignoring each other. No, Rather Sasuke ignoring Naruto and Sakura, Sakura ignoring Naruto and Naruto ignoring Sasuke.

'You're late!', Sakura and Naruto greeted him.

'Well you see, I walked under a ladder this morning...', he started lamely seeing the three's glares and then stopped.

'Yeah right! You always have some lame excuse to use!', Naruto yelled.

'Patience Naruto, I have our mission', Kakashi said, 'We have to accompany this man called Tazuna to the wave country so he can build his bridge'.

'Build a bridge?', Sasuke said smirking.

'Yes I did say build a bridge', He said to his genins who seemed to all have Oh my god, this can't get any duller expressions.

Secretly Naruto scowled, _Great! I have to walk heaps in these heavy weights!_

The approached the Hokage office to find an old man with a grizzly beard waiting outside.

'Are you Team 7', he asked surveying the three genins and their instructor with a disdainful look.

'Yep', Kakashi answered cheerfully.

'You have to protect me until I have finished building the bridge that I'm heading the development of in the wave country', Tazuna said, 'Now that you all now lets go'.

'But we haven't even gotten anything ready yet!', Sakura protested.

Tazuna gave a scathing look at Kakashi who had already got his head buried in Come, Come Paradise, 'Fine, go get some stuff. You have 15 minutes'.

Naruto ran at maximum speed back to his home, he thoughtfully stuffed a bag full of essentials and before proceeding out he grabbed _Bloodline Limits _as an afterthought.

I just completed editing this seeing as though it really did leave much to be expected.


End file.
